A construction machine like an excavator includes a work machine that includes a boom, an arm, and a bucket. As a method of controlling a construction machine, Patent Literatures 1 and 2 disclose limited excavation control in which a bucket is moved based on a target excavation landform which is a target shape of an excavation object.